


Bailed Out

by e_frye



Series: Blue Muse [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Getting Sprung out of Jail, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_frye/pseuds/e_frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was after all River Songs daughter. It wasn't a relatively new concept that perhaps Lee Williams would find herself in jail from time to time. What was interesting what the collection of people who would come and bail her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anthony

_New York City 1962_

_Aged 15_

 

"I cannot believe you" Anthony said as they both sat down on the bus back to Manhattan. It had been the first words which he had said to Lily since he had arrived at the station. He was the only person who she could think of calling in the situation at hand. She turned to look at her brother with a very serious face, and Lee felt herself shrink into the bus seat. "You got arrested Lee, what will Mom and Dad think?"

 

"There only giving me community service ‘cause I'm a minor." Lee replied in a very small voice. She may have been smarter and braver than Anthony, but he was still older and she respected his judgment. Anthony looked down at her, not at all disguising the disappointment on his face. "Could you possibly not…"

 

"Tell them." Anthony cut across in a disgusted tone. He gave a deep sigh "If you can manage to get to your community service on you own, I won't tell them." Lee let out a large smile and reached up to hug him. "What did you do anyways?" He added as the bus halted to a stop.

 

"Broke into the natural history museum." She replied dryly. Anthony looked at her with a raised eyebrow before breaking into laughter "What I needed a diagram of a Tyrannosaurs, and Mom and Dad don’t own a set of encyclopedias."  


	2. Rory

_New York City 1963_

_Aged 16_

 

By the time Lee had gotten to the end of the corridor she could see him standing in the lobby of the police station. He looked dignified in his black suit and thin tie. His nearly all grey hair peeking out from beneath a black hat which was ever so tilted upon his head, he appeared more as a confident lawyer, than a doctor.  Yet as she passed over the line marking official police custody, his free hand reached up and adjusted the horn rimmed glasses which has become a necessity, while the other clutched tightly on his medical bag.

 

"Lee." Rory said matter of factly turning on the spot and walking back towards the street. She followed him obediently not saying anything until they were a few blocks away from the police station.

 

She looked down at her own feet, noticing how quickly her father was walking beside her, "Did I make you miss something important?" She apathetically muttered.  He remained silent yet quickened his pace. Half a block louder she said in a louder voice "Aren’t you going to say something to me?"

 

But Rory didn’t respond to her questions. He continued walking stony faced until they reached his hospital ten minutes later.  They climbed the stairs to the third floor, Lee growing ever more terrified with each step. She knew as soon as he closed his office door softly behind them that he was going to begin shouting at her. So she closed her eyes and waiting for the yelling to begin.

 

But instead Lee felt two arms wrap tightly around her. "Umm…" She speculated as Rory hugged her tightly before letting her go and holding her at arm’s length away from her. "Not what I was expecting." She breathed.

 

"Sorry." He managed to say as he stepped away from her embarrassed. He fumbled at the top shelf of his desk, removing a small wooden box and placed it on the desk between them.

 

Lee's hands reached at the box, bewildered she opened it up to reveal a small silver book locket. Her fingers traced over the faintly floral design, as she held it in the palm of her hand. She pried it open with her fingernail to reveal two pictures neatly inside, one each of her and Anthony as children.

 

"Why are you giving this to me?" Lee whispered as she placed the necklace back into its box.

 

Rory sat down in his large leather arm chair staring fondly at the locket. "I bought it during the war. I always intended to give it to Amy but I never got around to it."

 

"But why are you giving it to me?" Lee repeated as she sat down as well.

 

"Because you’re not my Lily anymore." Rory looked up at her, his eyes hollow as she shivered at his words. "You’re not. You’re not the little girl I held in my hands. And it's alright that you've changed, that you’re discovering who you are. Frankly I'm surprised that it took you this long to be so rebellious. By this age your mother had already … well…" He trailed off and she could see that the thought of River was starting to pain him. She reached her hand out and took a hold of his. He laughed at the gesture.

 

"I don’t plan on running away anytime soon." Lee whispered.

 

Rory leaned back laughing, his chair squeaking. "You never know. You were in prison." He looked down, thinking of how he had known a girl not to unlike her in his own childhood.  He had always known that it would be impossible to stamp out any rebellious tendencies she had inherited, his only intention had ever been to provide her with a stable and normal life which she would have been otherwise deprived of. Watching any child prepare to leave was hard enough, but it seemed harder with Lee, since he knew her adult life would be anything but normal. “It wasn’t the first time either. I can see it in your eyes. But you couldn’t call Anthony this time could you?”

 

She nodded in confirmation "I was detained for your information." She added lightheartedly

 

He smiled bitterly and pushed the necklace towards her. "Whoever you end up choosing to be in the end, just make sure it’s your own choice." Lee's hand hovered over the jewelry box. "I was going to give it to you for your for graduation anyway." He added

 

She picked it up and placed it around her neck, her fingers running over the engravings, and noticing the small initials LW carved into the back.

 

"Now get back to school." Rory added with a cracking voice, as he turned to grab files from a self behind himself, not allowing her to see his broken face as she left the room.

 

 

 

 


	3. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Lee must call upon someone who she has never wanted to bail her out before... her mother.

_New York City, 1964_

_Aged 17 years_

Amelia Williams walked down the long bare corridor to the end desk where a disgruntled looking police officer sat behind a stack of papers. It had been years since she had seen the inside of a police station. Back in the days when she was still bailing Mels out all the time without receiving any thanks. Yet in her lifetime she had seen enough alien jails and prison cells that it almost made her laugh at how elementary Earth prisons all seemed to be.

 

Yet Amy was surprised as the guards lead Lee around the corner.  Her head was downcast and limp she was frightened, an emotion she had not seen on Lee since she was a child.  She continued to walk straight past Amy not stopping till Amy took her by the hand and forced her daughter to look into her eyes. It was then when she saw the glimmers of tears, the shame that Lee was feeling. Amy gave her a weak smile and a reassuring sigh. "Come on," She said taking Lee by the hand "Let's go get a coffee."

 

The duo passed many dinners outside of the police station yet Amy continued to walk briskly past them all, finally stopping at one five blocks away. They sat down at a small table and each ordered a cup of coffee. Lee looked very purposefully out of the window at the drizzling rain which was beginning to fall down on New York.

 

"Lee," Amy began with a very soft voice. "I'm not mad." In fact Amy was now contemplating if she or Rory had won the bet on when Lee would first get arrested. She was in college, but she was still only seventeen.

 

"You’re disappointed." Lee spat deflated as she slumped down even further into the padded booth.

 

Amy had to frown to keep from laughing. "No. I'm glad that you called me." Lee's twitch at these words signaled to her that there was something much deeper. Amy saw it in the shadow of her face. Lee was ashamed because she _had_ to call Amy to bail her out. "Lily Tabitha William, how many times have you been arrested?" Amy said briskly, truly curious about the answer.

 

"Four times including this one" Amy gave her a firm eye. "Four times two times"

 

"Eight times" Amy called out, no longer restraining her voice. "You've been arrested eight times before."

 

"Seven times before today. And just so you know I've never been charged with anything, I've only ever done some overnights and community service.” Lee spat back at her mother defensively, wanting her to know that she had never been in any serious trouble.

 

"Oh of course, that would probably be the work of the D-" Amy cut her words short realizing what she had just suddenly said, Lee looked at her too with a stricken face. The Doctor. The Doctor and River, those where who her real parents were.  She had always shown them the side of here which was most like the Doctor; high intelligence, quick wit and thinking. But suddenly today Amy was look at a rare instance of seeing her be much more like River. "Just tell me you haven't hurt anyone or stolen anything."

 

"It's mostly been being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Lee whispered back her eyes downcast. "You really aren’t disappointed with me."

 

"Lee." Amy whispered leaning in to her daughter. "Part of me has always expected this to happen. I just want to know why you haven’t called for me to bail you out before?"

 

"I thought you would be mad. So I always called friends, or Anthony." Lee replied honestly, meeting Amy's eyes for the first time, and seeing a smile behind them.

 

"I have seen my children do much worse things, and much better things as well. But I'm not going to hold this against you Lee." Amy took her hand and squeezed it. "So, you have eight adventures of wrong doing to tell me out young lady." Amy added with a smile and Lee brightened just a little.

 

 

 


	4. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had fully intended on spending the night. She hadn't called anyone and Lee doubted that anyone in 1910's Chicago knew her, and yet somehow she had made bail.

_Chicago 1925_

_Aged 24 Years_

Door opens, guard nods, she stands up, walks out of door and down the long corridor. It was a familiar dance. Lee Williams went through the motions like she had before, but as soon as she stepped into that corridor…

 

It was the first time anything like this had ever happened before. She had been sitting in the cell for less than an hour before a confused guard walked up to the bars and told her that her bail had been posted. She had fully intended on spending the night. She hadn't called anyone and Lee doubted that anyone in 1910's Chicago knew her. But as she approached the end of the corridor and looked around at the person standing at the end of the police station hallway, her heart dropped.

 

She knew who the man was because she had heard the stories. And because she had the memories in her mind of what he looked like. But never in her life did Lee ever imagine she would be meeting him like this.

 

Brian Williams stood behind a shabby desk, tucking a roll of money back into his puffer vest. He looked just as confused as she was. He was watching as a woman with short brown hair and a dirty face approached him. The Doctor must have brought him here. It was the only possible answer to how he was so out of his own time stream. But as Lee looked around she did not see that blue box or the man who owned it.

 

"Lily Williams?" Brian asked as she approached. The words sounded so strange coming from his mouth. Lee nodded, wondering if he knew who she was. From what she could tell about his age, he had already met Anthony. Had Anthony mentioned his sister, surely Lee had been in the photo albums.

 

Brian lead her down the dimly lit corridors to the entry way. Lee looked at him, he was so confused and yet there was some heart break in his face. "I'm your grandfather." He whispered as they reached the main doors.

 

So he knew a little bit about her. "I know." She whispered. Brian looked at her and took her hand in his. Life, it was a complicated mess. In the span of two weeks Brian had lost his son, meet his grandson who was older than him and was now meeting his granddaughter a hundred years in the past. Anthony had acted like Rory, but Lily. Lily looked like Amy, except her hair was a deeper red and she had Rory's nose. If he had wanted to contemplate the situation he could have stumbled upon the question, but Brian was too tiered for that. The Doctor had come in the middle of the night. He only had recognized the box but not the man, but the Doctor had asked him to do him one favor, to bail out Lily.

 

Brian looked at her once again, she was young barely twenty and yet she was in so much trouble. It reminded him of that friend Amy and Rory once had back when they were children, Mel's. Mels had always been getting into trouble, the number of times they all bailed her out, and now here he was doing the same for Amy and Rory's daughter. He already knew all about her from what Anthony and the Doctor had told him, and yet she was still so young. He wanted to ask her about her own life, how she would end up on the path she eventually followed, but he couldn’t. The Doctor had warned him, she needed to stumble upon her destiny in her own time. Lily Williams. He could see why they had named her that, with those light green eyes. Lily Williams, it fit. He was so proud of what she would become.

 

"Did _he_ send you?" Lee whispered.

 

 _He_ , the Doctor of course. "Yes." Brian replied with a shaky voice. "Have you met him yet?"

 

Lee shook her head, "No not yet." He smiled even more, she was a clever girl. Lee looked at his face, seeing the sadness. She realized with a pang that this was the first time he had ever seen her. "I wasn’t there, was I, when Anthony gave you the letter."

 

"No." It could have been for a multitude of reasons, maybe she had regenerated by then that she didn’t match the girl in the pictures, or maybe she had just forgotten. Brian leaned in and kissed her on the top of the head. This would be the only time they ever properly meet, the Doctor had said. "Don’t worry you're going to meet him real soon." He pulled back as guided her to the door. The snow was beginning to fall on Chicago, maybe they would have a White Christmas this year.  He opened the door the cold wind rushing into the building but neither of them moved.

 

"Brian-" Lee began but she didn’t know where that sentence should end.

 

"He said to tell you to stay out of trouble, but that he will always be there to bail you out."

 

Lee laughed as she wiped away at a tear with the back of her hand. "I'll do my best." She said as she stepped out into the cold and disappeared into the night.

 


End file.
